


a friend in need is a friend indeed

by liveyourtemptation



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Nothing explicit, Questionable Coping Mechanisms, post Invasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveyourtemptation/pseuds/liveyourtemptation
Summary: “Hey, you,” Cisco says back and could immediately slap himself for it. He can talk, he knows it, he is really good at talking. Usually. But something about Oliver's focused attention on him knocks out his brain.





	a friend in need is a friend indeed

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspiried by oliver being actually really likeable in the flash crossovers.

„Hey.“

 

Cisco turns around to find Oliver standing there with his hands in his pockets and his softest smile on the lips. Because, and he'd probably deny this but, the Arrow of Star City can be a really nice guy. And Cisco should probably say something, not just stand there, a strand of cables in his hands, surprised again by Oliver's kindness. The world is saved and they are in the hangar packing up, so why Oliver is still hanging around is kind of a mystery to Cisco. The Arrow's part was kicking ass. Cisco's part is getting all their electronics back safely to the labs.

 

“Hey, you,” Cisco says back and could immediately slap himself for it. He can talk, he knows it, he is really good at talking. Usually. But something about Oliver's focused attention on him knocks out his brain.

 

Oliver takes a step closer and furrows his brows. He does that thing were he opens his mouth but waits a second before speaking, as if he is collecting his thoughts.

 

“I heard about your brother,” He says. “I'm sorry.”

 

Cisco looks down at the cables, turning them around in his hands. “Thanks.”

 

Oliver steps even closer and it catches Cisco's attention, his head snapping up to look at Oliver. He is close enough to smell him, and then Oliver's hand is on his arm and that soft smile is still playing around Oliver's lips.

 

“If I can do anything-,”

 

“Yeah, thanks. It's alright,” It's really not but Cisco doesn't even consider it lying because he has exchanged this platitude a thousand times by now. He knows that people feel sorry for him, but they don't really want to do anything. Just make themselves feel better. Not that there is much that can be done anyway.

 

“You know, maybe it's stupid,” Oliver hesitates and it's really unusual to see him look almost uncertain. “But sometimes it kinda helps me to be with someone when it gets too bad. Not be alone. Get distracted.”

 

Cisco looks into Oliver's eyes, his hand still on Cisco's arm, and he thinks, oh shit, he is flirting with me. And he does it with a confidence that doesn't just come from Oliver knowing he is insanely hot but probably from him noticing Cisco's stupid crush on him.

 

Cisco takes a quick look around but all the others are far away and not paying them any attention.

 

“I don't want to make you uncomfortable,” Oliver says when he notes Cisco's panicked look around. He's almost retreating before Cisco grabs his arm.

 

“No. You're not,” He says and, wow, he can't believe this is happening. “I think you might be right. Might be worth a try.”

 

Oliver's eyes light up and Cisco knows he is done for. “Just let me finish here,” He says even though he is not sure how he's supposed to get this done with his fantasy already running wild with what might happen later.

 

“Let me lend you a hand,” Oliver says but Cisco waves his hands defensively.

 

“No, no, it's alright,” He says quickly. With Oliver here he'd probably just drive the van directly into a wall. “You'd just damage some of our highly delicate tech with your brute force.”

 

“My brute force?” Oliver tries to look stern but he can barely hide a grin. “I will have you know that archery is a very delicate art. I'm good with my hands.”

 

“Yeah, I bet,” Cisco says and doesn't even mean it to come out so suggestive. Oliver raises his eyebrows amused. Cisco sighs, and says, “Can you just meet me at my apartment in an hour? Please?”

 

“Alright,” Oliver says and backs off. “Until then.” Cisco waves him goodbye as he walks away. Did he really just set up a date to hook up with the Arrow? Like, did that really happen? Or is his day dreaming becoming worryingly intense?

 

They get all their equipment back to STAR Labs with Caitlin and Felicity only asking two times if he is alright. He is in fact pretty okay right now. His stomach is somersaulting because he's so nervous but besides that, yeah, he's alright.

 

When Cisco arrives at his apartment building Oliver is already waiting outsides. He is wearing shades, his leather jacket zipped up all the way and Cisco thinks, I'm about to take Oliver Queen in my shitty apartment to have sex on my Star Wars sheets. Oliver takes his shades off to wink at Cisco, and it's not even the overly sexual type of wink, probably meant to set Cisco at ease but it does the exact opposite.

 

But in the end, Oliver knows what he signed up for so Cisco thinks, fuck it, and lets them into the building. Up at his apartment he closes the door and leans against it. When Oliver realizes that Cisco isn't following him into the room he turns to look at him. Cisco uses the chance to look, too. There is a lot to look at with Oliver, a lot to take in. He steps closer to Cisco again, bringing his hands up to his shoulder.

 

“You still up for this?” Oliver asks quietly.

 

Cisco smiles at him and nods. He licks his lips and watches Oliver follow the motion with his eyes. His hands tighten on Cisco's shoulders. It seems Oliver really wants this, that this is not just a pity-fuck. But even if it is, Cisco doesn't care. He lifts his arms and slings them around Oliver's neck.

 

Oliver kisses sweeter than he lets on. But really, by this time Cisco shouldn't be surprised by it anymore. He nibs and licks at Oliver's lips until he opens his mouth and Cisco can let their tongues slide together.

 

They don't even get to the Star Wars sheets. Oliver fucks him right there against the wall next to the door. Hoists him up like Cisco weighs nothing which makes Cisco gasps something about brute force that in turn makes Oliver show him exactly how good he is with his hands. When the neighbors are banging against the wall they take it to the floor and Cisco would worry about angry neighbors or rug burn if Oliver wouldn't feel so damn good.

 

Afterward Oliver drapes his big body over him and Cisco has to think of those videos of lions snuggling with people. Oliver rubs his cheeks against Cisco's neck, stubble scraping against his skin and Cisco closes his arms around him.

 

“I meant what I said,” Oliver says quietly. “I didn't just use this as a chance to get in your pants.”

 

“I know,” Cisco says. He can see how Oliver who has been through hell and back really sees this as a coping mechanism and it's working, Cisco has to admit. It doesn't change anything but he really enjoyed himself there. He is aware that that wouldn't have worked with anyone, but Oliver is still here and looks at him like he really cares a lot. And it speaks for the man Oliver is that he is here, after all he has been through, still spending comfort to someone who needs it. Cisco kisses him again because that feels less stupid than thanking him.

 

“Though I've been waiting for a chance to get in your pants for a while now,” Oliver says and grins boyishly as if he doesn't know exactly how well his charms work on Cisco.

 

“Uh,” Cisco says, face heating up, “Well, you don't have to wait for another alien invasion if you feel like doing this again.”

 

“Good to know,” Oliver smirks and cards his hand through Cisco's hair. “I should go before they send a search party for me,” He says but doesn't move an inch. Instead he nibs at Cisco's earlobe. Cisco runs his hands over Oliver's sides, feeling the muscles moving under the skin. “If you ever need a friend,” Oliver says next to his ear. “I may not be as quick as the Flash but I've been told endurance is much more important than speed anyway.”

 

Cisco laughs and pokes Oliver in the cheek. “You're so full of yourself.”

 

Oliver just grins. Cisco kisses him so he doesn't have to look at his smug handsome face. “Can you wear the mask next time?” He asks against Oliver's lips.

 

Now it is Oliver's turn to laugh. “For you I just might.”

 


End file.
